


Surprise Visit

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fingering, M/M, Pain, Poor Gon, Rough Sex, Smut, hisoka and his visits XD, injuring each other, masochist Gon, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon isn't too happy to find a magician outside his door....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T THINK I CAN WRITE ANYTHING HETEROSEXUAL XD

The day had been long and tiring for Gon… Training non-stop to get better at using his nen, to get better with strategy, just so he could defeat Hisoka. He was going to beat him. He knew he could.

The boy entered his room, dropping his clothes to the floor and heading to the bathroom. He needed a nice warm bath to calm his nerves. He sat on the edge of the tub and turned the hot water on and waited for it to warm up. The tub was cold, but it felt nice against his aching muscles. He grabbed some body wash and poured some into the tub. Watching the bubbles form. He wondered. Will I really beat Hisoka?

The water was pretty hot but he liked it that way. Gon slowly slid into the tub, letting out a sigh of relief as the heat soothed his body. He could finally get some rest and actually be able to think to of other things beside fighting.

A sudden knock surprised him and he jumped, heart pounding in his chest. Then irritation filled him and he climbed out and wrapped himself in a towel. Who showed up in the middle of the night like this? Didn’t they realize it was rude?

He walked out of the bathroom and opened the door. He was shocked at first. This person, the person he hated the most, stood right in front of him, smiling. Hisoka… Gon growled to himself.

“What do you want, Hisoka?” Gon growled. The magician raised a brow as he looked over the boy. “Oh~? I just came by to talk is all~” He chuckled, easily pushing past Gon.

Gon slammed the door and glared the magician down. “It’s the middle of the night, get out.” He demanded, not caring that the man was twice his size. Hisoka just turned and narrowed his eyes with a smile.

“Did I come at a bad time?” His voice took on a dangerous edge and Gon instinctively jumped back, holding the towel tightly against his waist.

“Yes! You did!” Gon yelled. Hisoka grinned and sat lazily on Gon’s bed, motioning for Gon to come closer. Gon used gyo to see if there was bungee gum attached and indeed there was. He held his ground and held tightly to his towel. He wouldn’t give up. He wouldn’t lose to this clown.

“Oh~ that face…” Hisoka groaned, excitement begging to show on his face. He straightened himself and flicked his finger toward himself, send Gon in his direction. Gon landed on his knees in front of him. “Let’s have some fun~” Hisoka suggested. Gon stared up at Hisoka, a mixture of fear and anger on his face.

“I don’t want anything do with you! Get out!” He snarled furiously. Before he could react, Hisoka had grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into golden eyes.

“It’s just a little fun, once we’re done, I’ll leave~” He purred. Gon growled.

“Done… With what?” Hisoka bit his bottom lip to hold back his urge to laugh.

“Oh Gon-kun… Just follow my lead.” Hisoka pulled the boy up onto his lap. Gon struggled to get away, but the pink gum attaching him to Hisoka wouldn’t break.“Stop fighting, it’s not like I’m going to kill you~” Hisoka laughed and ran his hands up Gon’s bare back. The boy shuddered at the cold touch and pushed on Hisoka’s chest to get away. He grinned at Gon’s reaction to his touch and slowly ground his hips against Gon’s, spreading the boys legs just enough to get the towel off easily.

Gon’s entire body blushed as Hisoka looked him over. “Even more delicious looking than I thought~!” He moaned. Gon hadn’t felt more humiliated or embarrassed as he did at this moment. What was Hisoka doing!? Gon quickly used his hands to cover himself and the magician chuckled. “It’s no use, Gon~” He grabbed the boy’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Gon let out a moan as the tongue dived deep into his mouth, swirling and sucking. The magician’s hands found Gon’s ass and he squeezed, causing the boy to jump. He rolled his hips into Gon again, harder this time, making Gon arched into him, moaning loudly. Hisoka pushed a single digit at the boys entrance, teasing him mercilessly.

“H-Hisoka…! W-What are you- oh~!!“The finger stung, but as it slid in further, Gon couldn’t help but think it felt good. Hisoka continued pushing his finger in deeply and then rubbing his insides. After a bit, Hisoka put a second finger in him making him moan. It hurt, being stretched, but it felt good as they hit a spot deep in him. Hisoka’s fingers were just long enough to nudge it over and over, making Gon gasp and squirm in Hisoka’s lap. He brought his lips to the younger man’s parted ones, their tongues colliding. Gon relaxed and pushed himself against Hisoka’s erection.

“O-oh G-Gon~” he moaned while pushing in a third finger, causing Gon to gasp. Hisoka was so tempted to tear his own clothes off and fuck Gon as hard as he could. How would he turn out after such a rough first time? That was it. Hisoka pulled his fingers out, earning a dissatisfied moan from the boy. The thought of giving it to the boy rough and hard was far too tempting. He laid the boy on his back and straightened up pulling off his shirt off and his pants were thrown off to the side. Gon let out a squeak of surprise and Hisoka smiled. Ah~ he couldn’t wait anymore… not with such a lewd face looking up at him.

Hisoka began to rub his own erection as he placed the boy’s legs around his hips. “Oh~ I’m so impatient today~” he moaned as he began to tease the boy with his tip. Gon looked away from the magician, red faced. “Gon… Say my name~” Gon brought his lips to Hisoka’s, kissing him eagerly for a moment then angrily biting his bottom lip, drawing blood. It had the opposite effect he wanted though and Hisoka groaned as he tasted the metallic tang in his mouth. The pain made him harder than he already was. He pinned the boy’s arms down and pressed his tip against the gaping entrance and pulled away, making the child groan.

Hisoka grabbed the boy’s erection and slowly rubbed him. Gon squeezed his eyes tightly as he slowly thrust into Hisoka’s hand from the pleasure. “H-Hiso~” The clown proceeded roughly thrust into Gon with no warning. One hand on Gon’s hip, the other stoking the erection he had in time with his own thrusts. Gon let put a sharp cry as his insides were filled by something much bigger than fingers. The stretch was extremely painful, like he was being torn in half by the sheer size of it. “N-no….” he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. How was this fun at all? It hurt, it hurt a lot.

Hisoka groaned loudly at the tightness. “Oh Gon~” he pounded into the boy repeatedly, hitting that spot that made Gon scream his name. His nails dug into the boy’s hips, leaving cuts and bruises. “You like that~?” Hisoka purred teasingly. Gon refused to say anything and instead clawed at Hisoka’s back and cried, both from intense pain and pleasure.

He didn’t understand though. Why was he so excited by this? Why was he enjoying this so much? It hurt so much, but he was extremely hard. Every time Hisoka hit that spot in him, his mind went blank, and it felt like he had been shocked.

He placed kisses all over Gon’s neck, biting and nibbling, leaving darkening red and purple marks. Hisoka continues to pound, licking Gon’s cheek, tasting the salty tears before his lips met Gon’s in a fiery possessive kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, hands roamed, bodies pressed tightly against the others. Gon began to pant, feeling it immensely, and he brought one of his hands down and began to touch himself like Hisoka had. The magician pushed Gon’s hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping hard, occasionally running his thumb over the boys tip, making him cry out in pleasure.

That hand in itself should have been a sin. It seemed to know every sensitive spot that existed on his member. Gon smelled a familiar metallic scent from his many battles and almost instantly understood he was bleeding. No surprise there, Hisoka was massive, and if anything the scent only excited him more. Despite realizing he was bleeding, despite the fact he was in pain, he was ENJOYING it, wanting more. Wanting the harsh pain and intense pleasure to increase.

He must have finally lost it. Who could enjoy anything like this? A madman maybe. What would Killua think if he saw Gon in such a condition?

Hisoka slowly grazed Gon’s tip with his thumb, rubbing the leaking slit. The boy arched into Hisoka, moaning loudly, digging his nails into the man’s back, hearing the skin tear. “Ahhh… Gon~” He groans lowly, continuing to pound into the boy. Gon knew he would be in pain after this… And he’d have to take a few million showers. He was covered in both his and Hisoka’s sweat, but somehow the thought left him as he looked up into Hisoka’s eyes. For once they didn’t look quite so dangerous and instead seemed filled with something else entirely.

Gon couldn’t quite make it out. His eyes were looking everywhere like their bodies (mainly Hisoka’s) Hisoka squeezed the boys erection and let out a loud moan, stopping his thrusts entirely, releasing deep inside of him. He pulled out, continuing to rub Gon’s member. After a minute the boy arched his back and clawed at the sheets, coming into Hisoka’s hand. The magician kissed Gon again. Gently this time. Which threw Gon off. Hisoka was never gentle… Why now? Why all of the sudden?

His butt hurt and he was starting to feel the countless scratches and bruises. Hisoka got up and went to the bathroom for a moment and returned holding a damp towel and started rubbing Gon’s body down in quick, soft wipes. The boy flinched occasionally, mainly when the towel touched his bruised hips, but he just stared at Hisoka. He didn’t look at Gon with a creepy grin, his face was calm as he continued to clean him off. Gon had never noticed how beautiful Hisoka was until just then. How soft his skin was, the creamy color it was. His dark red hair fell messily in front of his face. Not to mention his built, toned body. Golden eyes slowly met hazel ones and the younger mans face went red.Gon slowly looked back up to see Hisoka smiling. Not his usual fake, creepy smile that sent shivers down your spine, but a warm un-Hisoka-like smile that made Gon’s heart start racing again. It was so genuine, that Gon was sure he was imagining things.

“You need anything?” He asked, wiping down Gon’s legs. Gon was still a bit out of it and he didn’t know what to say or how to feel.

“W-what was that?” Gon stuttered. Hisoka slowly pulled Gon close and wiped off his face.

“Do you need anything?” he repeated. Gon scratched his head.

“Some sleep and maybe a hot shower…” He mumbled. Hisoka sat the towel down on the nightstand and suddenly pulled Gon into his arms. They sat there like that for a long time. Nothing weird like earlier, just… sitting. Gon leaned against Hisoka’s chest, lulled by the sound of his heart by his ear. “I hate you…” Gon yawned largely. The man chuckled, a sound that seemed to have a lullaby effect like his heart.

Before he knew it, Gon was asleep. Hisoka smiled down at the boy and tenderly ran his fingers through his nappy hair. Gon had always meant so much to him… But Hisoka had problems showing in more appropriate ways. He traced Gon’s bottom lip with his thumb, and for a moment he just sat there and wondered if Gon actually meant that he hated him. He let out a small, yet happy sigh, snuggled close to Gon and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was written by me and my pal, hisogon44 on tumblr.   
> We try hard on these....


End file.
